would you like to interview, senpai?
by Fuyuki Ketsueki-kun
Summary: deidara dapat tugas mewawancarai seorang senpai. dia memilih sasori untuk diwawancarai. apa dia benar-benar mengerjakan tugas?  maaf summary jelek . M for lime / collab with asuna hikari-chan!


**Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai –sonido-**

**Fuyuki berkarya (?) lagiiii~ pada kangen kan sama karya-karya gajelas fuyu? xD**

**Tapi kali ini, fuyu akan collab sama asuna hikari-chan! Tau kan? Tau kan? **

**Yup, 2 author kelas atas (?) berkolaborasi xD dan hasilnya? Kelas atas (?) juga laaaah~ Ngg.. sebenernya bukan kelas atas sih… lebih tepat kelas gaje (?) **

**udah ah kalo fuyu ngomong ngawur lagi nanti nurunin pasaran (?)**

**oke, sebelum mulai seperti biasa…**

**cek pulsa dulu, siapkan kantung muntah, nyalakan keran, isi ulang gallon, cuci tangan pake sabun, lap tempat sampah, periksa kulkas, dan belilah beberapa kg lemon untuk antisapasi..ehm! antisipasi maksudnya.**

**1**

**.**

**2**

**.**

**3**

**.**

**Finish! (?)**

**My 1****st**** fict for naruto**

"**would you like to interview, senpai?"**

**Disclaimer: masashi kishimoto. Dan itachi untukku~ -plakk-**

**Genre: romance-friendship**

**Rated: gyaaaaaaaaaaah~ dengan ber nosebleed-nosebleed saya mengakui ini rated M /**

**Pair: Sasori-Feminim Deidara**

**Warning: lemon (kurang asem + kurang detail karena kedua author masih polos :3), AU, Typos, OOC dan berbagai lainnya**

**Konohagakure ekstraschool (?), pagi hari waktu setempat**

Tiga orang sahabat karib sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah. Paling kanan, gadis rambut pink dengan mata emerald –sakura haruno-. Tengah, gadis rambut pirang dengan mata aquamarine –ino yamanaka-. Disebelahnya, gadis berambut kuning setengah blonde setengah pirang (?) bermata biru langit mungkin? –deidara-.

Mereka bertiga adalah gadis popular seantero konohagakure ekstraschool (?). dan pastinya, punya fans club yang setara dengan fans club fuyuki ketsueki (?).

mereka sekarang sedang menunggu pembimbing paling telat sejagat raya –kakashi- yang sampai sekarang belum datang dengan alasan menyelamatkan kucing hitam (?). akhirnya, setelah berjam-jam yang ditunggu pun datang.

"ohayou, minna" sapanya

"ohayou, sensei" balas penghuni kelas itu dengan malas

"sensei tidak akan lama karena ada rapat. Kalian pun akan pulang cepat"

"yeyy" teriak riang penghuni kelas itu

"tapi.. ada tugas"

"yaaaaaaaaah~"

"kalian harus mewawancarai seorang senpai dan kumpulkan besok. Pertanyaan bebas. Sayonara" perintah kakashi

Penghuni kelas itu segera merapihkan barang-barang mereka. Bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Diantara mereka ada yang senang karena bisa bertemu senpai yang mereka sukai. Tapi, ada juga yang tak senang karena rata-rata para senpai itu suka menindas junior juniornya.

"asyiknya bisa kencan sama sai-kun~" ujar ino dengan riang

"kencan? Bukannya mengerjakan tugas?" tanya dei

"kan bisa sekalian" kata sakura menengahi

"lalu, dei mewawancarai siapa?" tanya ino

"entahlah" jawab dei pasrah

"ngg… bagaimana kalau sama sasori-senpai? akhir-akhir ini kan kau dekat" sakura memeri saran

"hhhhhhh~ terserahlah" entah kenapa, dei pasrah lagi

Akhirnya, Sakura, ino dan deidara keluar kelas bermaksud ke lantai 3, tempat kelas XII. Didepan sebuah kelas, tiga senpai laki-laki yang kerennya luar biasa sedang bersenda gurau.

Yang satu berambut raven atau lebih tepatnya pantat ayam –author di chidori-. Yang lainnya, berambut hitam pendek –sai-. Dan yang terakhir berambut merah –sasori-.

"hai, sasuke-senpai, sai-senpai, sasori-senpai" sapa dei, ino, sakura se kawai mungkin

"hai"

Tanpa banyak bicara, sasu-saku dan ino-sai yang tak sabar kencan meninggal kan sasori-deidara berdua saja.

"kamu…deidara bukan? Ada perlu apa?" tanya sasori

"aku dikasih tugas sama kakashi-sensei, mewawancarai senpai. Senpai mau ku wawancara?"

"hm. Kapan?"

"ngg… nanti malam?"

"yasudah. Di rumahku mau?" tawar sasori meniru iklan 3

"ya, boleh"

**~Skip time~**

**Rumah keluarga akasuna cabang konoha (?), malam hari waktu setempat**

Deidara sudah ada didepan rumah sasori yang megah dan asri. Dei memakai kemeja yang melukiskan bentuk dadanya dengan rok mini 5 cm keatas dari lutut berwarna biru. Dengan bimbang, dei mengetuk pintu rumah megah itu.

TOK TOK

Tak lama, laki-laki berambut merah sang empunya rumah membukakan pintu.

"o hairi kudasai" kata sasori mempersilahkan dei masuk rumahnya

Dei melihat isi rumah itu. Sepi.

"sasori-senpai sendirian?"

"hm. Kaasan, tousan dan obasan di rumah keluargaku cabang sunagakure (?)"

"oh"

"mau dimana dei? Kamarku?"

"terserah"

Sasori mengantar deidara ke kamarnya yang bernuansa merah-coklat itu. Mereka duduk dikarpet coklat dan mulai mengerjakan tugas.

"fuaaaah~"

Karena kelelahan menulis, dei meregangkan tubuhnya. Entah kerasukan apa, sasori memperhatikan pakaian deidara dari atas ke bawah. Lalu, menggeser duduknya lebih dekat kesamping deidara. Dan sedikit mendekat ke antara leher dan bahu deidara.

Dei sedikit tersentak merasakan nafas hangat diantara leher dan bahunya. Saat menoleh, sasori menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir dei. Dei yang masih polos kaya' author :3 –author pake tampang poker face- tidak membalas ciuman yang diberikan senpainya itu.

Sasori menggigit dan menjilat-jilat bibir bawah deidara. Mau tak mau, deidara membuka mulutnya. Lalu, sasori melesakkan lidahnya kedalam mulut deidara. Karena masih polos kaya' author :3, lidah deidara diam saja saat lidah sasori mengabsen setiap inchi bagian dalam mulutnya.

Lidah sasori memancing (?) lidah deidara untuk berdansa sambil tetap menahan lidah dei dibawah lidahnya. Lidah sasori dan deidara berdansa kacau dan mereka saling bertukar saliva.

"Mmph~~"

Desahan keluar dari mulut dei. Nikmat bercampur kekurangan nafas (?). sasori menghentikan ciumannya karena sudah merasa menang dan dei mungkin perlu bernafas. Setelah itu, sasori pindah ke leher putih deidara.

"Mmph~~ s-sasooorii-sennpppaaaai~ AKKH!"

Desah dei saat sasori menggigit, menjilati, menciumi dan membuat _kissmark_ di lehernya. Setelah puas dengan leher deidara, sasori mengangkat deidara ke kasur ber seprei merah kesukaannya dan author :3 lalu, merebahkan deidara dan menindihnya dengan bertumpu telapak tangannya.

Sasori melepas kancing kemeja biru deidara. Dan deidara hanya pasrah karena masih belum mendapat pasokan udara yang cukup. Sasori menaruh kemeja itu entah dimana lalu, menyeringai mesum melihat dada deidara yang… yang… /

Masih belum puas, sasori menurunkan rok mini biru milik deidara. Sekarang, deidara hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam warna _cream_ yang motif pitanya sama. Sasori menempelkan (lagi) bibirnya dengan bibir deidara. Ciuman itu singkat, lembut dan hangat.

Setelah ciuman itu, sasori tersenyum dengan kawai dan kakoi nya pada deidara. Melihat senyuman sasori, wajah deidara seperti terbakar. Sepertinya, nafsu sasori naik lagi. Sasori melepas semua pakaian dalam deidara dan menaruhnya diatas kemeja dan rok deidara tadi.

Deidara malu saat tahu kini badannya tanpa sehelai benang pun. Sasori mengelus rambut setengah blonde setengah pirang (?) deidara untuk menenangkan deidara, mungkin?.

Setelah itu, sasori meremas-remas payudara kanan milik deidara. Sedangkan, payudara kiri deidara dikulum sekaligus dibuat ber-_kissmark _sasori. Bergantian seterusnya.

"ngh~~ senpaiiiiii su-sudaaaah!"

Setelah payudara deidara penuh tanda kemerahan, sasori turun ke perut langsing deidara dan mengecup nya. Deidara menggeliat tak nyaman. Lalu, sasori turun lagi ke selangkangan deidara sampai tepat di depan vagina deidara.

Sasori mengecup dan melesakkan lidahnya ke situ tadi. Lalu, memainkan _klitoris_ deidara.

"akh!~~ itttaaaaaai!" pekik deidara kesakitan saat sasori memainkan _klitoris_nya.

Sasori menempelkan satu jarinya ke bibir deidara. "ssh~ jangan teriak. Sekarang sudah malam. Mendesahlah" setelah berkata begitu, sasori mencium lagi bibir deidara.

Sasori meneruskan kembali permainannya dengan _klitoris_ deidara yang tadi terpotong teriakan deidara.

"aaaaaaah~" desah deidara saat klimaks pertamanya.

Sasori menjilati seluruh cairan kental orgasme deidara tanpa jijik sedikit pun. Menurutnya manis, mungkin?. Ia pun melepas pakaian serba merahnya itu. Wajah deidara memerah melihat tubuh kekar dan penis sasori yang…yang.. / -author mimisan-

"mau mencobanya, dei?" tawar sasori sambil memasukkan miliknya ke mulut deidara.

Karena, tidak mengerti deidara menggigit milik sasori itu.

"aaah! Bukan dei, kuajari ya. Begini"

Deidara pun meniru apa yang tadi diajari senpai kesayangannya itu. "hm~~" desah sasori nikmat akan permainan deidara.

Tak lama…

"ngh~~ aku mau kelu-aah!"

Sasori mengeluarkan seluruh cairan klimaksnya di mulut deidara. Bahkan, ada yang menetes di sela-sela bibir deidara.

"mau ditelan dei?" deidara hanya menggeleng lemah. Sasori mengalah, deidara masih jijjik, mungkin?. sasori mengeluarkan miliknya dari mulut deidara lalu, mencium bibir deidara dan berbagai cairan itu bersama. Sasori menyisakan cairannya untuk deidara. Mau tak mau, deidara menelannya.

"bagaimana?" tanya sasori

"rasanya aneh"

Sasori menghiraukan jawaban deidara. Ia mengambil baby oil yang dulu sering dipakainya dan mengoles kannya kejari dan benda miliknya.

"eh? i-itu untuk apa?" tanya deidara penasaran

"supaya tidak sakit ^^"

"haaaah?"

Sasori memasukkan perlahan jari telunjuknya ke vagina deidara. "ngh~ it-taaaaaaaaai~"

"sempit, dei" tanggap sasori samba men _zig-zag_ kan jarinya.

Lalu sasori memasukkan jarinya yang kedua, sampai ketiga. Setelah merasa cukup longgar, dia mengeluarkan jarinya. Dengan hati-hati dan perlahan, dia memasukkan penisnya ke vagina deidara.

"ittaaaaai! Ittai!" kata deidara sambil mencengkeram lengan sasori

Sasori menghiraukannya. Agak kesal karena milik deidara masih sempit, sasori menghentakkan miliknya dan akirnya masuk. Sasori mengulum bibir deidara meredam kesakitannya dan membiarkan deidara membiasakan diri pada miliknya.

"boleh, dei?"

"cep…ath…sele..sai..kanh.."

Mendengar itu, sasori memaju mundurkan pinggulnya dengan tempo yang sedang.

"le..lebih…ce-cepat" pinta deidara

Sasori merubah temponya sambil meemas kedua payudara deidara. Beberapa menit kemudian…

"sassss…aakhh….sasssoriiii….akkuuhh…"

"hm. Aku jugaa…dei"

Mereka klimaks ketiga kalinya bersamaan. Setelah itu, sasori membalikkan tubuh deidara dan menciumi punggung putih deidara. Kemudian, ia sedikit menunggingkan tubuh deidara.

"aaaaaaah~" desah deidara nikmat saat sasori memasukkan lagi miliknya ke lubang belakang deidara.

Tangan deidara mencengkram sprei merah yang sudah tak rapih lagi itu. Sudah 4 jam mereka melakukan hal itu. Karena merasa cukup, sasori menyudahi kegiatannya lalu, menyusupkan wajahnya ke dada deidara dan menghirup aroma tuuh deidara,

"sasori-senpai"

Sasori mengadahkan kepalanya menyadari namanya disebut. Dan melihat mata deidara yang tengah terpejam.

"a ta atashi, ata, atashi, ano, ano, a ta atashi, ata, atashi, ano, ano, atashi wa anata ga, su, su…" ucap deidara terbata-bata (kaya' bangunan)

"suki, daisuki" sasori menyelesaikan ucapan deidara

Mendengar itu, wajah deidara seperti terbakar lagi. Lalu, deidara memeluk sasori dan menyusupkan wajahnya ke dada bidang sasori. Sasori membalas pelukan deidara lalu, menaikkan selimutnya menutupi tubuhnya dan deidara, 2 orang itu tertidur.

DAN HIDUP BAHAGIA SELAMANYA~ (?)

**~~Epilogue~~**

**Konohagakure ekstraschool (?), pagi hari waktu setempat**

Tidak biasanya, konohagakure ekstraschool sepi. Tidak terlihat satu pun murid bimbingan kakashi-sensei dan beberapa dari murid kelas XII tidak masuk. Apa yang terjadi? Kikikiki kalian pasti sudah tau kan? xD

Tapi, ada satu hal yang biasa. Guru paling telat sejagat raya yang tetap telat dengan alasan menyelamatkan kucing hitam (?).

"ohayou… hah?" sepertinya dia kaget sendiri melihat muridnya tidak ada yang masuk.

"hm. Sepertinya aku salah memberi tugas ^^" ujarnya seolah-olah tau apa yang terjadi dengan wajah innocent. Dan… terkesan seperti tidak ambil pusing tentang itu lalu, menutup pintu kelas.

**THE END?**

**(baca: the end dengan tanda tanya)**

Gyah! Masa' saya yang polos dan anak baik bisa bikin kaya' gini? Lumayan detail lagi! = =

ok, tetep LAUGH AWAY aja deh :3

Cuma 1660 words, 7 halaman? –mundung dipojokan-

karena charanya lagi pada tidur, mau tak mau saya closing sendiri (_ _)

mohon reviewnya! :3

flame juga diterima kok^^


End file.
